Smiles from the silent snow
by RedLadyVixen
Summary: Finding a girl wandering the desert, The Sand Siblings finding her. OC.


Chapter one

Temari and Kankuro had just finished a mission in neighboring country and were on their way back home. They were both exhausted. The mission took longer than expected because of some small complications that the nobles blew out of proportions. They had to stay some extra days, just to please them so there wouldn't be any reason for them to break the truce. Now finally on their way back to Suna they met another complication under the blistering sun of the desert.

They had been traveling for a few days and were now close to Suna. Seeing that they had already entered the dessert, they were probably only half a day from their destination. They had been traveling in a comfortable silence for a while, but stopped as they saw a spot in the distance.

They had just gotten over one of the many sand dunes, when they saw a white and red spot. Alert of danger, they got closer and recognized the spot as a girl walking slowly through the dessert. Her cloths were covered in dirt and she looked ready to pass out any minute now.

Looking at her they noticed a lot of wounds, but no weapons. She didn't look like a threat so they got closer. Watching her more thoroughly they saw that her hair was almost completely dyed in blood and a tattered kimono hang loosely on her body threatening to fall off.

Kankuro and Temari looked at each other. Coming to a mental agreement that they did not see her as a threat, they made a decision.

"Hey, you there! What are you doing out here?" Kankuro yelled at the girl.

She stopped and turned around to face them, scanning the dune for the one that yelled. But she was exhausted and her vision was so blurry that she didn't notice them. Shrugging it off she started walking again, her long braid bloodied bumping against her lower back. Just as she took a step forwards her legs decided to give out.

"Umpf." landing on her rear, she let out a pained noise. She fell back her vision getting more and more blurry all the wile slowly blackening.

"Hey, gir- OUCH!" Kankuro looked at his sister wile rubbing his head in pain.

"Kankuro stop yelling and start running. I think she is about to pass out." Temari said after she hit her brother for his stupidity. With that said they wasted no time and started to run down to the girl, who really was about to pass out.

The girl turned her head towards the noise again and this time she saw something through her blurry vision, or rather some_one_. Concentrating on the shapes, she saw two figures running towards her. As they got closer she felt relief, she couldn't believe it. She was so happy to get rescued fr- _'wait was that cat ears?'_ Suddenly she felt more awake, with a distraction from her exhaustion. Doing a double take on the boy's head she noticed that it was just part of the hood he was wearing. But after she got a closer look on the hood she couldn't help but wanting to rub her eyes after seeing the face. Unfortunately she was too tired to do that, so she continued staring. But how could she not? The boy was wearing more make-up then any girl she had seen. Ever! And it was purple!

"Here drink this." She looked up expecting to see the feminine face that the voice belonged to, only to see a water-bottle. Her throat felt dry and thirst deepening now that there was water in front of her. She tried to get up to drink it, but as luck would have it she couldn't. Seeing her predicament Temari helped her, and considering that she probably didn't have enough strength to hold the bottle, she helped the girl drink too.

After the girl recovered a bit and her vision had cleared, she started to study the two people who were whispering to each other. They were obviously shinobi as they both had headbands with a kind of big looking **i** on them. Looking at the girl she saw that she had blond hair in four ponytails. She was wearing a long-sleeved purple blouse under a gray top, a dark skirt and a long red sash tied in a bow. On her back was a big metal thing. The boy with the make-up was wearing an all-black jumpsuit with a weird circle on the stomach area and had a mummy looking thing on his back. _'He looks weird. I mean who wears a black jumpsuit in a desert! He should be sweating bullets! And the mummy! That's just plain cree'-_

"Hey, girl!" Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice. She looked at cat-boy. Her eyes expressing the question that was soundlessly mumbled, quite well. 'What?'

"You're coming with us, understand?" Cat-boy said, giving her a stern look. There was something off about her that they couldn't figure out. She was out in the desert, wounded and bloody, but without weapons and with no other chakra signature near.

Temari had suggested that they take her to Suna, they couldn't leave her here to die and just as well figure it out there.

She looked back at him, not at all bothered by his hard look. Thinking about it for a second she nodded. She was about to stand on her protesting legs, when Temari hit her brother, said something and pushed him over to her when he protested. Lifting her up bridal-style and looking over to Temari waiting for a sign to move.

"Let's go." She sighed and started to run Kankuro close behind her. The girl watched the surrounding as they sped towards Suna. After about ten minutes her eyelids got heavy as she had no more distractions and her thoughts became dreams.


End file.
